Destiny Odyssey VI - Terra Branford
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . History summarized Terra wishes to help the other heroes, but is cautious about her power and worries she will be unable to control her Esper form. She travels with the Onion Knight, who acts as a cheerful foil to her more cautious nature. Terra eventually loses part of her memory, and must uncover the truth of the events she cannot recall. She eventually encounters Kefka, who encourages her to side with him and use her powers to wreak chaos and destruction. He also reveals that she hurt the Onion Knight when she lost control. The Onion Knight then attacks Kefka, and the two warp to the World of Darkness, where Kefka gets angry at the Onion Knight for meddling in his plans. Terra eventually meets up with Cloud when she begins to lose control of her powers, and after unsuccessfully begging him to flee, defeats him in battle. However, in battling her, Cloud provided and outlet for Terra's uncontrolled power, and she reverted to her normal self. They travel together to Kefka's Tower, and determine to fight for a future where dreams like those of Firion can come true. Upon reaching Kekfa's Tower, Kefka tries once again to get Terra top join him. After Terra refuses, The Cloud of Darkness arrives, along with the Onion Knight. Terra battles KEfka, while Cloud and the Onion Knight battle the Cloud of Darkness. Both villains are defeated, and Terra gains her Crystal, moving a step closer to the world she dreams of. Story grinds Note : Columns are referred to with letters (A, B, C...) and rows with numbers (1, 2, 3...) Chapter 1 After a cutscene with Onion Knight on the Red Moon, you start : You start with 5 DP Chapter 2 You get a cutscene with Emperor and Garland in Pandemonium, then another with Terra and Onion Knight in Dream's End. You start with 5 DP The enemy in G1 appears when you use the healing Pot in H2 The Red Wall in E4 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in H5 The Red Wall in B2 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in A4 The Yellow Wall disappears if you come back after beating this story once. Chapter 3 You get a cutscene with Terra and Onion Knight meeting Kefka in Chaos Shrine. Kefka and Onion disappears, and you then see a conversation between the two in World of Darkness You start with 5 DP The red wall in B2 disappears when you beat the sword enemy in C5 The healing pot in G5 appears when you beat the armored enemy in G3 Boss Fight : Cloud You get a cutscene in Great Northern Crater with Terra trancing and losing control, and Cloud, then the fight begins. He's at level 12 After the fight you see another cutscene between the two. Chapter 4 The Yellow Wall disappears if you come back after beating this story once. Chapter 5 You get a cutscene with Terra and Cloud in Ultimecia's Castle, and a conversation between Golbez and Onion Knight. You start with 4 DP The enemy in B4 appears when you open the chest in C5 The enemy in C2 appears when you beat the sword enemy in E2 The enemy in G1 appears when you beat the yellow enemy in H2 The healing pot in E1 appears when you beath the enemy in G1 Boss Fight' : Kefka' You see a scene in Magitek Research Facility with Cloud, Terra, Kefka, Cloud of Darkness, and Onion Knight. Terra and Kefka engage the fight then. He's at level 17 and has the summon Magic Pot After beating him, you get another cutscene and Terra receives her crystal. Then you can see a scene introducing a fight between Squall and Warrior of Light as "Another Episode" See also Category:Story